Conventional high power, high frequency RF devices typically include an internal shunt inductance matching network for resonating the device intrinsic output capacitance and allowing easier external matching of the device. However such an LC network has frequency limitations because of the inherent resonant nature of the structure. In addition, the high power RF device package uses bond wires for carrying the signal from the die to the package edge. These bond wires introduce undesirable series inductance to the LC matching network, forcing a higher Q match than may be desirable. The Q may be reduced at the package by using an internal lumped shunt inductor followed by an LC low pass matching structure. However such an approach does not allow a perfect real impedance to be presented at the package since an inductive bond wire is provided between the last capacitor and the device output terminal. This approach also provides impedance inversion, and is therefore not transparent to load modulation.